A Fight to the Bitter End: Chapter 3
Chapter 3 After Chiron welcomed me to Camp Half- blood, I was escorted by two teenagers towards my Cabin. The two them were quiet all throughout the journey. There were times when I would catch them looking back at me and opening their mouth and closing them again. Their behaviour makes me wonder if they knew anything about my past. When we reached my cabin, the two of them looked at each other and then at me. They started to open their mouth but as usual they decided against it. Without even saying goodbye, the two of them left me. The cabin was two story high, from the outside I can see two windows on the second floor, and a chimney on the roof. I slowly knocked on the door three times, to see if there was any one home. When no one opened the door, I let myself in. The first floor of the cabin was filled with three beds on either side. Some of them were unmade and some were neatly cleaned. Next to the beds were wooden cabinets. It was probably were the occupants place their belongings. On the center of the room were tables and chairs and on the farthest wall there were some picture frames. On the farthest left corner of the room, there were stairs leading up to the second floor. I decided to check the beds one by one. If my hunches are right, I used to live in this cabin. If that is true, then one of the beds might belong to me. The first bed was well made, it was as if it wasn't occupied, but there were somethings on top of the wooden cabinet next to it that suggest that some one had used the bed. On top of the cabinet, there was a picture frame, where a picture of two teenagers was place. The two teenagers were standing really close ot each other, both smiling as if there was no tomorrow. If I would have to guess, the one who was living in the cabin would be the boy with black hair. The girl next to her was radiating to much life energy to be an occupant of the cabin. The next bed was a big contrast to the first one. The bed was unmade and clothes were lying around the floor next to it. There was no pictures around the bed or the cabinet next to it, but from the looks of the clothes the owner of the bed was probably a girl around the same age as me.I decided to move to the next one. On the wooden wall next to the bed a single name was carved. "Alysia" I looked at the bed. It was clearly made as if it was never touched. I touched every single cloth of the blanket half expecting that I would remember something from the past. When nothing happened I turned towards the cabinet. If this really is the bed that I used when I was living here, then it must contain something that might refresh my memories. I was just about to open the cabinet when some one knocked on the door. I turned to the direction of the door and slowly move toward it. I open the door to find out who was knocking. The same couple greeted me. " It's almost dinner time. Chiron suggests that we escort you to the Dinning Pavilion," the girl said. Her voice was soft and sweet as if it was laced with cherry syrup. The boy on the other hand tried to talk but decided against it. I was getting tired of that reaction. The two of them definitely know something but whatever it is they decided to keep it to themselves. " Are we going now?" I asked. " Yes, the earlier we are the better. Mr. D doesn't want you to attract any attention and from what I heard he doesn't want to reintroduce you." I nodded then followed the two of them outside. I turned around and look at the cabin one last time before closing the doors. Like the walk towards my cabin the two of them were also quiet. It's not that I hate silence, but the way they look at me irritated me. " It would really be nice if you guys will tell me your names." I said. "My name is Demetra" "I'm Daniel, Daniel Mcleania." The boy said. The boy's voice sounds like music to my ears. I don't know if he was doing it consciously but there was a hint of melody in his voice.After the introductions, no other words were exchanged between the three of us. When we reached the Dinning Pavilion, there was no one else besides Mr.D and Chiron. Demetra and Daniel led me to an empty dinning table. Once I was settled, the two of them went to seperate tables and soon, a counch shell was blown. It probably sgnals the start of dinner because as soon as it was blown, the dinning pavilion was immediately filled with campers from different cabins. From what I can see from my seat, those with similar features sit together. For example, there was a bunch of beautiful barbie and Kendall looking dolls who sat 5 tables away from me. As the last set of campers got seated, I notived that no one else sat beside me. I was a little bit disappointed but at the same time I felt relieved. I was glad that I don't need to explain myself to others. I didn't eat much that night. I focused more on what the other people was doing. I tried listening to some conversations but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. About an hour later, the dinner was over. The plates on my table was cleaned by what the other campers called "Harpies". They were bird-like creatures with arms and legs. After the plates were taken care off, Chiron stomp his hooves on the floor. All heads turn towards his direction. "Demigods, a pleasant evening to you all. I have a problem that I would like to talk to you about a very serious matter. One of our senior campers, Louis Hathaway has passed away, he was killed by a human monster." A couple of whispering started to errupt from the audience. "Louis? Isn't he the famous son of Athena?" "What?? Louis used to be the best sword fighter I know. I can't believe he got killed!" "What human monster? Is Chiron speaking literally or metaphorically?" "Quiet down or I'll turn you all to dolphins." Mr. D threathened. "To answer Ms. Villanueva's question, I was speaking literally. From what Richard reported, a human being turned into a monster. He thinks that the mortal was under a spell. We must send three of our best campers to go out on a quest and investigate this incident." <---Previous Chapter Main Page Next Chapter-----> Category:Animalandia Category:Karikamiya Category:Daughter of the Night: A Fight to the Bitter End